Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for tilling soil, and, more specifically, to a wear bar with a raised center fin configured to assist in the tilling of soil by a ripper point.
Description of the Related Art
In the agricultural industry, soil that is to be used for planting may be tilled to improve the soil. Tilling may be done by agitating the soil with a mechanical system or tool, such as rollers, harrows or hand tools. The benefits of tilling include loosening and aerating the soil, which makes it easier for the seed to be planted, and spreading the nutrients in the soil such that it is more evenly distributed within the soil to be used for planting. Other benefits of tilling include mechanical destruction of weeds, drying the soil, and exposure of soil crumble so that it may be destroyed by the environment.